This invention relates to a catalytic process for the cyclization of alkene compounds, as exemplified by the cyclodimerization of 1,3-butadiene to 4-vinylcyclohexene-1 utilizing as a catalyst a low acidity form of a large-pore zeolite such as ZSM-20, beta or Y.